


[podfic] Toss a Coin to Your Fucksmith

by BabelGhoti, carboncopies



Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Background Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer, Customer service is way tougher than killing monsters in many ways, Geralt of Rivia gives no fucks what you think about him getting fucks, Jaskier's enthusiasm for promoting his favorite stuff got a little out of hand again, Mansplaining on Aisle 5, Multi, Other, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: Podfic of Chantress's fic.Jaskier's latest song is not quite as appreciated by its subject as he'd intended. (Is it ever though?)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648564
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] Toss a Coin to Your Fucksmith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Toss a Coin to Your Fucksmith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442710) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 6:03 
  * **Size:** 5.63 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps
  * **Cover artist:** carboncopies



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia801502.us.archive.org/15/items/chantresstossacointoyourfucksmithreadbycarboncopiesbabelghoti/Chantress%20-%20Toss%20a%20Coin%20to%20Your%20Fucksmith%20%28read%20by%20carboncopies%20%26%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### Music

  * Timothy Omundson - "If I Were a Jolly ****smith" (adapted from [_Galavant_ soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wWwoZOoerQ) by BabelGhoti). 




End file.
